Even When You're Miles Away
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Set in the AU of 'If/Then'. Callie and Owen are fairly happy together with three kids, but what happens when their son is brought into emergency because of Owen? How will Callie cope with everything and how can Arizona help?  M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so it's been a pretty long time since I've written anything, but I just started getting into Grey's Anatomy just a few weeks ago. Literally. I just started watching the series two weeks ago and now I'm hooked. I've watched every episode, including last night's 'If/Then' episode. I thought it was brilliant, if I do say so myself. Which I do. Anyway, I've been literally obsessing over Calzona and I couldn't stop squealing at all the cute stolen glances Callie and Arizona were giving each other. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction and since last night's episode was my inspiration, I decided to start there. So yes, this is set in the Alternate Universe and hopefully you all like it!**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions or if certain people seem too out of character. (Try to remember that Bailey is Mandy, so of course she won't be exactly like the normal Bailey we all love oh so much. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Callie's fingers drummed at her bottom lip as she eyed the blonde in the distance talking excitedly with the red-head across from her.<p>

"Dr. Torres? What are you looking at? You've been staring in that direction for the past three days," Mandy asked as she took a bite of the fruit salad she'd bought for lunch.

"What? No I haven't," Callie laughed, snorting softly.

"No, you have. I may be the quiet type, but that makes me all the more observant." Dr. Bailey raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"I have not! What are you even doing here, anyways? You don't work here anymore." Callie snapped, not fully aware of her tone.

Dr. Bailey looked down in her lap and then off into the distance.

"You're right, I don't work here anymore. I _thought _I was having lunch with a friend, but I guess I was wrong." Mandy picked up her food and was about to leave the table when Callie gripped her forearm.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm just distracted I think. You _are_ my friend." Callie's eyes became big and watery. No one could stay mad at that face for long.

Mandy reluctantly sat back down, still clearly upset.

Callie smiled as she looked down at her food, getting ready to take a bite of her pasta salad, proud of herself that she'd managed to get Bailey to stay.

"So, uh, what's been on your mind, anyway?" Bailey piped up, her speech somewhat impaired from the bite of pineapple in her mouth.

Callie looked over at Dr. Robbins for a moment, unknowingly tracing the curve of her lips with her eyes.

"I-I've been pretty worried about Owen, actually. The kids, too."

Now, this wasn't exactly a lie. When she saw Owen re-bandaging his hand, she could tell those weren't cuts from surgical tools. They seemed far too deep. Not to mention, when she saw him pull a small shard of glass from one of the wounds, the story didn't seem to match up with the evidence at hand. No pun intended.

"I thought he was getting better?"

"I thought so too… but Teddy… the guy he talks to… he's been talking to him far less than usual. It just makes me nervous. I don't want the kids to get hurt."

Mandy looked at Callie's face, noticing a quick change from content to fearful.

"Is there anything else that's been happening? I mean, suspicion is one thing, but you should be sure before you say anything."

"Just, the cuts on his hand... they didn't match up to his story." Callie looked back at the table that Arizona had been sitting at, now empty. She felt her heart sink a little, but didn't take much recognition of it.

"I saw Cristina Yang bandaging it up a few days ago... you could probably ask her about it, if you really want to."

"Thanks, Mandy, but I think I'll just trust him on this one. He'll tell me when he needs help."

The two went back to eating, but before they could finish their meals, Callie's pager went off.

"911 from Robbins? I gotta run Bailey. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Bailey nodded and waved slightly as Dr. Torres made her way to the Emergency floor.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Robbins... hey, I'm here. What's up?" Callie smiled.<p>

"Calliope, hey," Arizona flashed her a bright smile. "Look, I need you to stay calm okay?"

"Calm? Why, what's going on...?" Callie's smile faded slightly.

"There's going to be a trauma coming in, and-"

Before Arizona could finish explaining, they were interrupted by the cries of Owen.

"Gavin... buddy, daddy's right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here..."

"O-Owen? What's going on? Why-" Callie cut herself off when she saw the unconscious blonde boy in the stretcher, his lower half covered in a bloody blanket. "Mi hijo? Gavin... Owen, what did you do? _What did you do?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you so much to the lovely reviews, I really appreciate your input. Also, special thanks to the person who pointed out the twins names are Gavin and Angus (Shows you how much I pay attention. ;D) Anyway, I went back and changed it to Gavin. Alright, so here is the NEXT chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. Though I kinda wish I did. Or at least Callie, Arizona, and Sofia. Maybe Mark. ;)**

* * *

><p>Callie glared angrily at Owen before looking at her son.<p>

Owen looked to Dr. Robbins, his eyes desperately seeking some reassurance. Arizona nodded her head, smiling softly.

"Gavin, baby, Mama's here, okay?" Callie kissed the palm of her son's hand as she watched his unconscious face, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and lifted her up from the bedside.

"Sweetie, look at me. We need to talk okay? Gavin's leg is quite swollen and he's got some bruising on his thigh. There's also a deep gash on the side of his calf. He's probably just knocked out from the pain and should be okay. I've already got ortho on their way here. Come talk to me?"

Callie looked down at her hand, still held in Arizona's, then up to her incredibly blue eyes, and finally back over to her son.

She nodded and the two walked over to a nearby desk.

"Do you know what might have happened?"

"I- uhm, I don't really…" Callie began to cry again.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll figure this out okay? Gavin's going to be just fine. He's in the best hands possible and you know that. You can do this." Dr. Robbins placed her free hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I'm here, what can I help with?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Maya, you're here. Great! Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Leonidas. She's the leading ortho surgeon."

Callie nodded in her direction, a slight bubbling in the pit of her stomach at the realization that she was the red-head who was with Arizona at lunch.

"I'd know that name anywhere. You're cardio, right?"

"Yes…" Why was she bothering her with stupid questions right now? Callie just wanted her son to get better, and now would be a great time to get started on that.

"Right, well, Dr. Robbins, what do we have here?"

"Wait here, okay? Or you could wait in the waiting room with... him…?"

"Here's fine." Callie looked to the ground.

Dr. Robbins nodded and turned to walk away, but not before catching a glance at the intriguingly beautiful woman with whom she was interacting with a lot more these days.

* * *

><p>"Callie...?" Owen stood up quickly as Dr. Torres made her way to the waiting room.<p>

After coming to terms with the fact that her son would be okay, even though she still didn't quite know what was wrong with him, she'd advanced into the 'Utterly and Completely Angry at Owen' stage.

"Can I talk to you? Outside? _Now?_" Callie gritted through her teeth.

Owen gulped, his face clearly plastered with guilt as he nodded and followed Callie outside the hospital doors.

"Do you mind explaining why our son is lying in the hospital with an orthopaedic AND a paediatric surgeon at his tiny little fingertips? What the _**hell**_ happened?"

"Honey, it... it wasn't... I..."

"Are they back? The thoughts? The dreams? Is that what you're _forgetting_ to tell me? Huh? Did you snap at our kid for dropping something on the floor, or for making a mess in the kitchen and you just got so angry that you just had to hurt something?"

"No, Callie... we were at the park... he wouldn't come back to me and got snippy. He wanted to go down the slide but... it's not like I _meant_ for it to happen! Jesus, Callie, I made a mistake!"

"Owen, this wasn't a mistake! You're sick, and you told me that you were getting better. Now our children are in danger from their father. Do you know how frightening that must be for them?"

"I AM NOT A DANGER TO MY OWN CHILDREN, CALLIOPE," Owen screamed, a rage building from inside them as his hands gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking her slightly.

Callie's eyes grew wide as she felt his fingertips dig into the creases of her shoulders.

When he finally registered the terror in her face, he released his grip. The two stared at each other for a moment, his eyes filled with sympathy. She wasn't sure her emotions could even register what had just happened.

She finally looked around to see a fairly empty hospital front, besides a black car which had just pulled up. This wasn't an uncommon sight for a hospital considering the action was more inside, than out.

Before Owen had the chance to say anymore, Callie hurried herself inside, trying to adjust her mind frame to what had just happened. She was not okay with this. This was pretty much like their first year of marriage. The only difference then was he was getting help and she supported him. After all, she was not one to back down from a challenge and she loved Owen. He was worth it.

But now, it wasn't just her life at risk and something had to be done.

"Callie! There you are." Arizona smiled as she skated her way over to the obviously distressed mother.

Arizona was about to place her hand on Callie's shoulder, purely out of providing a sense of comfort, but it was clear that as soon as she flinched, there was no comfort whatsoever.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm okay, don't worry. How's Gavin?"

"W-well," Arizona cleared her throat as she began her diagnosis. "Excuse me. Well, Gavin's got a hairline fracture on his femur. It looks like he'd fallen from a pretty decent height and maybe hit his leg on the way down. If something sharp were near by that would explain the gash. We gave him a tetanus shot just in case and we've already got his wound stitched. Maya is just getting ready to give him a cast. He's also woken up, but hasn't said very much. Of course, he is only like, 2, right?"

Callie smiled a little as Arizona babbled on.

"Within 6-8 weeks he should be good as new. Now the only thing is... we need to know what happened. Or at least, child services does."

Calliope turned around to see her husband talking with a tall, lanky woman, using his hands while he talked.

"I think that's, uhm, happening right now."

"Great! Oh, and I know this might be a bad time, but still, let me know whenever you want to get drinks to celebrate our last medical victory together." Arizona lightly punched her fist in the air. "Woo!"

Callie laughed and smiled, bearing all of her teeth.

"Will do. So, can I go see my son now?"

"Well, not quite. We're gonna get the bandage on him, but you still have to talk to child services."

Callie's head lowered.

Arizona gestured for Callie to move into a little more secluded area.

"Is everything alright?" Arizona's ice blue eyes searched Callie's face for an answer, to which all she could really find was the word, 'NO'.

"Fine, yeah, everything's fine. Everything's gonna be fine, right?" Callie broke down into tears as she collapsed to the floor.

"Well to be honest, that doesn't exactly scream 'fine' to me. In fact it screams something more along the lines of 'super totally not fine'. What's up?"

"I should... I should go talk to those people..." Callie stated as she scrambled to her feet. "Thanks, Dr. Robbins. Just let me know where to go and when I can see him?"

"Yeah, no problem. Room 303, and you can go in about 15 minutes." Arizona smiled half-heartedly.

Callie nodded in Arizona's direction as she got up to walk to the hospital's sliding doors.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Hunt? My name is Patricia Walker."<p>

"Oh, you can call me Dr. Torres."

"Right," The Child Services Worker smiled, bearing her crooked teeth encased in a pair of lips covered in a red colour similar to blood. "Well, Dr. Torres, as far as I'm concerned, your husband said it all."

"He did?"

"Yes, he's admitted to have been going to therapy, that he's been in the war... and various other things. He's quite a noble man."

"Yes."

"You don't quite seem to agree, especially with that look on your face." The worker's head tilted slightly as if she'd suddenly grown interested in Callie's point of view.

"No, I agree. He can be noble."

"Hmm. Where were you today Dr. Torres?"

"Here, at the hospital. I was paged to emergency by Dr. Robbins who is handling my son's case. He's got a fractured femur and a gash wound on his calf."

The woman nodded, urging her to continue.

"He... he's not safe for the kids. He has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He used to go to therapy, but after about a year, things seemed to be okay so he stopped going."

The woman's face grew far more sour than it usually seemed to be.

"I see. Well, that doesn't exactly sound like the man I was talking to earlier, but that isn't the first time. It's quite common which is why we like to talk to everyone else. I'm going to talk to the doctor... but we're going to see how this plays out."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"We'll keep you updated. Thanks for your time, Dr. Torres."

Callie watched as Ms. Walker left the room without saying another word. What in the world had she just done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo, here's chapter three :3 **

**Also, to that mean anon that decided to be all mean about my long author's note, it was only long because it was the first chapter and I felt the need to babble. I love babbling so STFU and deal. (: (Just kidding, I still love you. And my babbling.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Callie made her way to her son's room after unsuccessfully searching for Owen.<p>

"Hey baby boy," Callie smiled as she enveloped her son in a light, tender embrace.

"Hi Mama," Gavin grinned at the sight of his mom, but she could tell he was still pretty groggy. She stayed with him for a few hours, just running her fingers over his incredibly pale skin or through his beautiful blonde locks.

For the rest of the night she remained by his bedside.

Once she noticed he was completely asleep, his little chest rising and falling, she began to speak to him.

"I know this isn't what was supposed to happen to you, mi hijo."

Arizona scanned her patient's charts as she made her way to the entrance of room 303. She stopped herself as she heard Callie's soft voice.

"I was supposed to protect you, baby. And now you're in the hospital. You know Daddy didn't mean it right? Gavin... he loves you so much. Do you know that when you two were born, all he could think about was being able to take you fishing and... well other manly things that I'm not exactly too fond of."

Arizona smiled and rested her head behind the door frame as she listened to Callie talk to her son. Arizona never wanted to be a mother, but Callie made a great one. She was incredibly caring and kind. Non-judgemental and sweet. She was amazing.

Of course she _had_ to develop feelings for the 'Married with Kids' Latina.

Arizona sighed internally as she continued to listen.

"And Dr. Robbins? She'll take super good care of you while your leg gets better. You don't have to stay here much longer, either. We'll take you home to rest up as soon as Dr. Robbins says it's okay. Did you know that she and Mommy helped repair a little boy's lungs together? We made a really great team. I bet if you had any idea as to what I was talking about, you would be proud of me, just like I'm proud of you."

Arizona felt her heart flutter at the sounds of her name and the compliments Callie was giving her.

"You wouldn't be proud of me for what I did to Daddy though. I didn't mean to tell on him. I did it for you baby boy, so you wouldn't get hurt again. I just wanted him to get better so he could be there for you because he loves you and your brother and sister so, so much. And you know that. He didn't mean to get mad at you and I hope you still show him you love him everyday. He knows his visions and dreams and everything from there are back and I can't tell anyone but you because you're sleeping and you don't understand what I'm talking about. But that's okay."

Callie's eyes welled quickly with tears and lowered her head on her son's chest. She stayed there, crying silently until there was a rustling of papers at the door.

Callie lifted her head to see Arizona walking in, flipping through the chart in her hand.

"Well, Callie, he seems to be doing pretty well from this point on. You can take him home any time." Arizona smiled comfortingly.

Callie sniffled slightly, trying to adjust her emotions as best she could.

"Thanks, A-Arizona."

"Do you want to talk, Sweetie?" Arizona crouched down to Callie's level.

Callie could feel her heart rate begin to speed up as Arizona became closer to her.

Callie's brown eyes looked up into Arizona's. Her eyes started drifting off onto the other features of Arizona's face. Her nose, lips, chin, cheeks, and finally back to her eyes.

Before she knew it, her face was suddenly growing much closer to Arizona's, her eyes fluttering shut. Before her lips could touch Dr. Robbins, Gavin shuffled in his bed, sending the two jumping back slightly.

Arizona looked down, while Callie cleared her throat as the two tried to recover themselves from the kiss that almost was.

"I... uhm, I didn't mean to... that wasn't what you thought. I was just... just caught up in the emotions and everything. That wasn't a real kiss. Well, it wouldn't have been."

It was Arizona's turn to clear her throat as a slight feeling of disappointment settled into the pit of her stomach.

"I know, it's alright. No big deal. Let's say you and I get some paperwork ready and you can get your boy home?" Arizona plastered her best fake smile onto her face.

Callie grinned and nodded, kissing Gavin's forehead before getting up to follow Dr. Robbins.

For some reason that Callie couldn't understand, she too felt a twinge of disappointment from the almost kiss. Not because she almost kissed someone she wasn't married to or because the recipient would have been a girl, but simply because it didn't happen. But that didn't mean she wanted it to happen, did it?

* * *

><p>Arizona waved at Callie and Gavin as she watched them leave the hospital and head home.<p>

It was about eleven thirty at night at this point. She was simply exhausted and filled with disappointment. For some reason, everything just seemed wrong in that moment. Very, very wrong.

Luckily, her shift was over in a half hour and she really needed a good pick me up.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her.

"Maya! Look at you... all, uh, covered in... blood?" Arizona stated with a hint of a questioning tone.

"Yeah, trauma patient who was really bleeding out. It's no big deal, everyone got everything under control and I should probably go and change. But my shift's over in about a half and hour, so I just figured there was no real point to changing now. Besides, it gives me that 'I'm a real doctor' edge." Maya grinned at Arizona.

"You do indeed look like you have attempted to doctor someone," Arizona smiled back.

Maya made her way to the desk and propped herself up against it, putting all of her weight on her left foot as she slouched over the counter top.

"So what are you doing tonight, Arizona?"

"I don't really know. I was debating on whether going out for a drink would be a good idea or just heading home for some rest."

Maya looked up at Arizona.

"Would you maybe consider going out? For drinks? With me?" Maya asked nervously.

Maybe that's what Arizona needed. A night out, a date, a girl. Someone to get her mind of Callie, because as much as she wanted it to happen, it didn't seem like it was even a possibility. She needed to move on and get her life up and running again.

"I think that would be a great idea. I'm totally in. I'm super totally in," Arizona nodded as she smiled.

"Great! That's great! Well, I'm going to head to the lockers and see if I can find some clothes. I'll meet you outside the hospital in twenty?"

"Sounds great. See you then..." Arizona watched as the red-head bustled off down the hallway.

Hopefully this would get her mind off things. Things being Calliope Torres: Head of Cardio, of course. She sighed as she made her way to the office behind her to quickly file the last of the charts she had in her hand before making her way to the staff change rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Won't happen again~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

* * *

><p>Callie laughed as her son, Gavin, giggled at the little puppet show that Allegra started for her little brother.<p>

She pressed a kiss to her son's cheek and glanced at her daughter, who was prancing around with socks on her hands. Her daughter was so beautiful. She was going to grow up and be a heart-breaker.

On the other end of the couch, Angus' eyes were drifting shut, his little legs becoming entangled in the fleece blanket, which previously rested on his chest.

She'd always wanted this. Wanted the family with three kids and the husband.

And she had that. She had it all.

So why was everything feeling so... wrong? Why did this aching feeling keep tugging at her chest.

Sometimes, things were so difficult that she was unable to even breathe.

Her mind drifted to Arizona. And the little boy she'd been helping with his lungs. He could breathe now. He didn't have to deal with the stress of the transplant list, or the tears of his mother, or years to come of terrible surgeries. He was going to be okay.

So when would things become this difficult for him? What was the point of saving the stress of his medical struggles if he'd just have to keep moving on to bigger, and more complicated things to deal with?

Callie held back tears. She was probably just emotional. It'd been a long day, after all.

Callie's train of thought was interrupted with a harsh knock at the door.

Callie raced to the door, her body beginning to tremble. Seriously, this day just couldn't end, could it? She opened the door to find two officers standing in front of her; one male and one female.

"Hi, yes, hi... can, can I, uhm, help you, officer? Office...ers? Officers?"

"Dr. Calliope Torres," The woman spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's me. I figure this is going to be... pretty important. I have my kids in the other room. I just need to get them to bed or something. Can you give me a minute?"

The woman smiled and nodded while the other reached in his pocket for what seemed to be a notebook, probably from some knock off dollar store.

"Allegra, baby? Guess what? You and your brothers are going to Abuela's tonight!" Allegra grinned. "Go get some toys and clothes packed for tonight, love, okay?"

The little girl bounced up the stairs, completely unaware of the situation at hand.

At this moment in time, Callie could not be more in love with the fact that her mother lived just across the street. She dialled the number as she rushed to pack some clothes and toys for the twins.

"Ma? Mamá, te necesito para llevar a los niños esta noche. Te lo explicaré todo mañana. Por favor, sólo que me ayude?" She spoke into the phone. It seemed every time she rushed, her mind suddenly went to her native language.

After arranging everything with the kids and managing to get them out of the house in just less than fifteen minutes, which was a miracle in it of itself, she finally was able to invite the officers in and seated.

"My name is Officer Kelly Wright and this is Officer Nolan Reighn. We'd like to get started with a few questions. I know that it's been such a rough day for you ma'am, but we've been contacted by Child Services. It's imperative that you tell us everything you know and make sure that it's the truth. If you need to take a break, that's okay, but please, give us as much information as you can."

Callie clasped her hands together and looked down at the floor.

It was going to be difficult to tell them about the night he choked her. The night she woke up, Owen's large hands grasping her neck rendering her unable to breathe. He wasn't even awake.

She knew he didn't even remember, just that he woke up standing over his wife's body with his hands on her throat and tears spilling over her full cheeks.

She cleared her throat and began to explain everything she could without completely breaking down.

* * *

><p>"Arizona, it's seriously been so great. Tonight's really what I've been needing." A breathless red-head managed as she sat down at the bar.<p>

Dancing really knocked the wind out of her.

"Totally, Maya. It's been fun." Arizona grinned, but to anyone who truly knew Arizona, there was no real glimmer in her eyes like when she was genuinely happy. Not that she wasn't having a good time... she was simply distracted.

The entire time she was dancing, all she could think about was that... hot, _smoking hot, _Latina. It was kind of like she was infiltrating her mind. She only met her like... what? Two weeks ago?

Initially, she was even kind of annoying.

It was funny, because whenever she was in Peds, she would overhear a few of the residents talking about her, saying how incredibly sexy she was and what a shame it was that she was straight. It was actually amusing how many lesbians and bisexuals were in Peds.

But then they started working together and she'd start glancing at her full lips. And her eyes. Her eyes were shaped so exotically.

Of course, she had to stay focused on the patient.

Luckily, she was able to multi-task.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Maya offered.

"I'd actually love some water, I'm so out of breath." Arizona laughed.

"Me too, but I'll take a beer. So, the famous Arizona from Peds, huh? It's pretty much an honour to be in your presence again."

Arizona blushed lightly.

"Well lunch today was pretty nice. You're pretty funny, Maya." Why was she leading her on? Why did she have to be such... such a she-whore?

Arizona's phone buzzed in her back pocket, making her squeal just a bit. She chugged back a bit of water as she reached to answer her phone.

"One sec, Maya," she whispered.

"Hello? H-hello? Whoever this is, give me a second. I'm kind of surrounded by lots of sweaty people and loud music." Arizona yelled into the phone's mouth piece.

Arizona marched her way out of the bar, giving a sad, apologetic glance in Maya's direction.

"Hello? I can hear you now."

"Ar-Arizona. It's me. It... it's Calliope. You know th-the one that... with the lungs thing," for some reason, Callie started laughing. Was... was she drunk?

"Callie, are you drunk...? Are you actually drunk dialing me? At midnight?"

"No... no... not... wait it-it's Midnight? Wow. Woah."

Arizona surpressed a giggle, even though she knew Callie was probably drinking for the wrong reasons.

"Arizona. I need... need to tell you I'm alone. And I don't want to be alone. And we... we should celebrate, you know? About his lungs? Like we... we were going to. It'll be so bad... badass. Yeah."

Callie hiccuped roughly on the other end.

Arizona sighed. Callie shouldn't be alone right now.

"Callie, Sweetie, where do you live? I'm gonna be there as fast as I can... to celebrate and... yeah."

"28 Spencer Avenue. It's such.. such a nice house..." Callie started crying on the other end of the line.

"I'll be right over, give me like... ten minutes."

Arizona flipped her phone shut and ran back into the bar to grab her purse.

"Hey, Maya, I'm sorry I've got to cut this short, but I've got to run. I'm so sorry, really." Arizona placed her hand apologetically on Maya's forearm before scooping up her black purse and making her way out of the bar. This was certainly going to turn into an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie stumbled across the now incredibly messy space that _probably_ was her living room. At this point, it was hard to tell.

Books, magazines, unfolded laundry, and the remnants of wine coolers occupied her hard wood flooring.

"W-what is this. I swear. I swear I cleaned t-this. Wait, is th-that the pizza I ordered?" She asked aloud as she heard the doorbell ring, her eyes squinting out of confusion.

Callie drunkenly made her way to the door, practically crashing into a coffee table on her way there. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the blonde paediatric surgeon standing on the other side of her opened doorway.

"Arizona? Arizona. You aren't pizza."

Arizona laughed uncomfortably, suddenly becoming aware of how drunk she was. Where were the kids? Why was she drunk in the first place?

"No, you've got that right." Arizona laughed lightly. "Can I, uhm, come in?"

"You... want to come in." She stated. There was no real question, it was just a statement.

Arizona let herself in, trying to avoid anymore drunken questions from the incredibly beautiful Latina. Even at a time like this, Arizona couldn't avoid how beautiful she was.

_'Focus, Arizona. You need to focus. You are not here to kiss her or have inappropriate times. You are here to make sure she doesn't fall over. And doesn't get too drunk. And keep her company... just not lesbian company. Friend company. Arizona, shut up, you are stammering to yourself. Seriously. Stop.'_

Arizona sighed and walked past the incredible mess that was the living room.

"Callie... why are you so drunk? Where are the kids?"

"And here we go," Callie sighed loudly, grunting out of annoyance. "WELL. Let's put it this way, to-tonight, my kids lost their father." Callie lifted the beer that was in her hands and raised it, along with her eyebrows, in Arizona's direction.

"W-what?"

"Yep. The po-police came to my door and I sent my kids across the s-street. I told them of everything. The choking, the t-traumas, the dreams, the hitting of the kids. I don't think-think he's coming back. He's not coming back and I have beer."

"I... what? Choking...? Traumas... Callie, he was abusing you?"

"He wasn't lucid. He was in the army... when he came back, he was d-different. But I thought it was... it was over." Callie's voice quieted down, almost to a whisper.

Arizona didn't know what to say, her brain just kind of stopped working. She was torn between wanting to metaphorically kill Owen and hold Callie tight in her arms and never let her go.

"But," Callie started. "You know, I-I have this back up in mind. It- its funny really, b-because," Callie wiggled her finger in Arizona's direction, signaling her to come closer, to which Arizona complied.

"My back up isn't a _he._" She whispered into Arizona's ear.

Arizona's eyes widened as her face grew red.

"What do you mean, Cal?"

"Well... _she _is blonde. Has these blue eyes that light up when she's happy, and she even told me she thinks she kinda loves me, too."

"Wh-who is she?" Arizona asked dumbly, clearly knowing it was her.

"You." She whispered before she pressed her lips to Arizona's. Arizona melted into the kiss. She was incredibly shocked but this felt so... right.

In a matter of moments, her thoughts got to her and she pushed Callie off. Callie was straight, not a lesbian. She was drunk, and married with kids. This was not right.

"Callie, I'm super flattered. Really. But this isn't right. You're drunk, and you don't feel this way about me. You have a husband and kids." Arizona hated reasoning with logic. It was so stupid.

Callie pouted and tears sprung from her eyes.

"You don't like me back." Callie stated, clearly upset.

"No, no it's not that. It just isn't fair. This could hurt everyone. And you're drunk. Please try to understand. Listen, you and I can sit on the couch and watch television for a while. Okay?"

"... Fine. That's the _last _time I ever tell anyone how I feel when I'm drunk." Callie walked away, sitting down on the sofa, curling her legs under her, preparing to get comfy.

"_Thank gosh._" Arizona whispered under her breath before taking a seat next to Callie.

Arizona found the remote shoved into the cushions of the couch, and flicked the television on. They ended up putting on some medical mystery show that they'd never heard of. Eventually, they both started pointing out what was wrong in each scene. There were an incredibly long list of inaccuracies.

"What are you doing? Good god, his leg is broken, not his whole body!" Callie yelled at the television.

Callie was hilarious while drunk and angry.

"How do you know so much about bones, anyways? I thought your specialty was cardio?"

"I've always wanted to be in ortho, but Ellis Grey just kept on pestering me, saying I have the hands of a cardio God," Callie sighed. "Arizona, why are we even watching this. We both know this is terrible and has very little truth here."

"I don't know." Arizona laughed lightly.

"Turn it off. I don't want to watch this anymore. My head hurts."

"Oh, hey, seems like you're sobering up a bit."

"I bet if I go to sleep, I won't remember a damn thing." Callie chuckled.

"Just fall asleep on me. I don't want you to be alone and there's no point in me going home at..." Arizona glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Five AM." She finished flatly.

Callie curled into Arizona's arm, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for tonight." She said softly.

"No problem. Once you help save a little boy's lungs together, theres kind of a special bond that could never be broken." Arizona smiled.

After a few minutes passing and still no reply from Callie, Arizona spoke up.

"Callie? Calliope?" Arizona nudged her.

"Mrmph." Callie mumbled and snuggled into her chest more.

Arizona grinned, wrapping her arm tightly around Callie's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Calliope." And within a few moments, Arizona's eyes started closing shut, her breathing became heavy. Before she drifted off to sleep, she had one last thing on her mind.

'_What ever happened to that pizza...?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona shifted, her body feeling incredibly uncomfortable as a bright glare shone over her eyes.

Where was she? Callie shifted over as well, turning in Arizona's lap.

_'Oh God. Now I remember...' _Arizona thought as she remembered the kiss the night before. A burn rose to her cheeks as she looked down at the Latina resting on her legs.

Arizona glanced down, her eyes slowly taking in the woman's distinctly exotic features. Her hand slowly lowered itself to the patch of olive skin on Callie's cheek. Callie shifted once again, jolting Arizona out of her day dream.

"Mmm... oh wow... that is one headache that coffee cannot cure." Callie groaned.

"Good morning, Sleepy."

Callie lifted up her head slowly. "A-Arizona...? I... what?"

"You called me last night... invited me over... sort of. I kind of ran out on my date which I will most likely be scolded for later on." Arizona laughed sheepishly. "You sounded like you could use a friend."

"Oh crap. Arizona I didn't mean to." Callie looked down, "Did... I... did I happen to say a lot of things? Like... more so than I would have, had you been here when I was sober?" She bit her lip and squinted her eyes.

Arizona stood up and made her way to the kitchen, walking over the piles of mess that surrounded the house, trying her best to avoid the question at hand.

Callie stood up, attempting to follow Arizona, however a sudden dizzy spell took over leaving Callie to fall to the ground.

Arizona looked behind her after hearing the thud; wide eyes taking over the blonde's face. "Callie! Oh gosh... are you okay?" Arizona hurried back to Callie's side, kneeling as her hand gently placed itself back onto her cheek. Arizona's eyes scanned Callie all over for any sign of serious injury.

"Yeah, just trying to make sure the floor is sturdy and stuff. Lucky for it, it passed." Callie grinned as her eyes locked with Arizona's. Arizona smiled back, dimples appearing on each side of her cheeks.

Callie moved, pushing herself into a more comfortable position, her eyes remaining on Arizona's.

"You... have incredible eyes." Callie spoke. She wasn't quite sure where that one came from. Usually she was pretty good at keeping her repressed feelings, well... repressed.

Arizona could feel that blush creeping back up to her face. "Thanks. Yours are pretty lovely, too."

Callie licked her lips as her eyes ventured down past Arizona's nose and straight to her incredibly soft looking mouth. She studied Arizona's lips for a moment; the soft pink curves sending chills down her spine. What in the world was going on? The only thing Callie knew at this point was that she didn't want the feeling to stop. She could care less about... _Owen._

Callie looked down, breaking her trance with Arizona. She managed to spot her phone lying on the wooden table in the distace. Her fingers flipped up the top half of the phone allowing her to see that she'd had fifteen missed calls.

_"Shit."_ She swore under her breath.

"I... I should, uhm, get going. I've got a date I need to apologize to and some errands to run." Arizona piped in as she stood up.

"Arizona..." Callie started. "I'm sorry this whole night was a mess. Tell your date that I didn't mean to take you away from him."

Arizona tilted her head and laughed lightly. "I'll make sure to tell _her _just that. Find me later and we can talk about actually celebrating."

The blonde turned around and headed for the door. Just before she was about to leave, Callie turned her around and pulled her in for a hug. "You being here for me was by far the nicest thing someone I barely know has ever done for me. Thank-you, for everything. You're amazing." Callie pressed a quick kiss to Arizona's cheek and opened the door for her. "Really. Thank-you."

Arizona blushed and smiled awkwardly as her emotions battled themselves out.

"I- yeah, you don't need to thank me Callie. You're more than welcome."

"No, see, I do need to thank you because I'm pretty sure that I spilled a bunch of things to you... and it takes a special person to stay the whole night and be there for another incredibly drunk, drunk human being. I apologize if I was being impossible or stupid." Callie looked down, then back up and whispered, "_Please don't tell anyone what I told you last night. I don't know what I said, but I know I wasn't in the best of terms with my thoughts."_

Arizona nodded and took Callie's hand in hers. "Never, okay? I won't say a thing. But I definitely won't be forgetting about it. So if you do need to talk, and sober this time, you can." Arizona looked into Callie's eyes, hoping to gain her trust.

"I know." Callie smiled. "Get going... you have errands to run and I've got some phone calls to make."

Arizona nodded and smiled back before turning and making her way down the steps and back to her car which was still parked at Joe's.

* * *

><p>"You didn't answer <em>fifteen<em> calls from me Calliope Iphegnia Torres?" Her mother yelled over the phone. And loudly. "I was thinking you were dead somewhere. You had me scared to death mija."

"Mama, I'm fine. Okay? It was a bad night and I just... can you keep the kids for a while longer? I'm going to stop by today and say hi of course, but I've got things with Owen that need to be straightened out."

"I know. I've got them, darling. Just... answer my phone call next time. Hopefully before the third one at least." She could hear her mom smiling on the other end.

"Yes Mami, I will. I've got to run to the court now, but I will text you?"

"No you won't, I can't use these darn text-typer things to save my soul. Just call me when you can. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mami." Callie laughed before hanging up the phone.

After a couple of hours, the house was finally back in order. Now it was just the waiting game. Waiting on the police to call her and give her information about court things and when she could finally talk to Owen. Things seemed to be fading, and quickly.

Callie plopped herself back on the couch, the headache still pounding.

Before she could finally relax, however, a melodic beeping rung throughout the house. That Teddy guy again? Seriously?

Callie made her way to the computer and flicked on the screen. She placed her hand on the mouse and directed it to the 'Answer with Video' chat button. Callie's jaw dropped as she looked at the screen to find a slim, blonde haired woman on the other end.

"T-Teddy? Teddy Altman?" Teddy... was a woman?


	7. Chapter 7

"That's me." The blonde grinned nervously. "I was wondering where Owen was at, but it'd be nice to say hello to the woman keeping Owen smiling like a fool every time we talk."

Callie was speechless. What was she supposed to say? _'Oh well, see, Owen's kind of behind bars at the moment for abusing me and our children but it isn't his fault. I'm sure he could use someone like you to talk to about all this 'cause I surely don't understand an ounce of this whole thing. By the way, I thought you were a boy...'_

"It's, uhm, nice to meet you too." Her voice genuine and kind. She sincerely wanted to be okay with this, but why was Callie never told much about Teddy to begin with? Thoughts raced through her mind. What if she'd been cheated on, to top everything off? Her stomach twisted in knots.

She continued to smile before asking, "So, where is the ol' bugger at anyway? I've never seen anyone other than him answer his skype, and he hasn't answered in days."

Calliope laughed hesitantly before biting her lip out of anxiety.

"He... it's a really long story." Suddenly it was like the room was filled with the most uncomfortable feeling; it was filled with the knowledge of a secret. A dark secret. Something that Teddy probably shouldn't hear right now, or from her.

Callie looked at Teddy's face and knew that she knew something was up.

"Well, I may have just introduced myself to you, but I have this knack for reading people. What are you not telling me?" A hint of worry was in her voice.

"He just... won't be here for a while. He should probably tell you himself. It's not fair of me to bud in like this."

She saw Teddy's face drop. "He told you, didn't he?"

Callie's head cocked to the side, her face rendering confusion. "Told me what?"

After realizing Callie knew nothing of what she'd mentioned, Teddy internally scolded herself. "Oh, darn, I... I have... my platoon is getting ready to start a shift and I should really go with them. When Owen gets back... I... tell him to skype with me?"

And with that, the line had been cut and the blonde, lightly tanned skin woman was off of the computer screen. She was probably normally quite pale, but being in Iraq must've made her skin darker than usual.

Callie's body tingled purely out of nerves. What was Teddy hiding from her and why was this so abrupt? She was far too kind, and she knew of her when Callie herself barely knew anything of Teddy. There were too many unanswered questions and it made Calliope anxious. Before she could think of that for another second, her phone buzzed. She jolted in her chair, practically falling off, but managed to find a way to stablize herself and answer her phone.

"Hello?"

Callie listened on the other end as the police continued to give her details about the hearing that afternoon. All she could think of was not wanting to be alone through it all. Her mind drifted to Arizona. Maybe she would be able to come to the hearing. Maybe she wouldn't have to be alone. But Arizona was a Peds Surgeon. She was busy with little children all day making them better, not a 24 hour comfort service. Well to children she was, but to Callie, she was just a friend.

Butterflies fought through the barriers she'd been trying to build up when she thought of Arizona. None of her attempts at this were working. Every single thought she'd have of this woman ended up in some kind of amazing yet annoying and distracting shot of nervousness deep in the pit of her stomach. Waking up on her lap was probably the best feeling in the world. Of course, that was probably supposed to be a thought in some kind of alternate universe.

_"Mrs. Hunt? Are you there? Can you make it for three?"_

"Oh... oh, yeah that's fine." And with that, Callie ended the call and flopped herself onto the large couch in the living room.

Her body ached all over. And of course the one person she felt that she needed couldn't be with her.

Or could she?

Callie found herself dialing the recently familiar number she'd been dialing a lot lately.

"_This is Arizona Robbins, I'm not able to get to this very important call of yours. Leave a message and number and I promise I'll get back to you. If it's an emergency, page me._"

Callie's fingers flipped the phone shut and her fingers drummed against the slick metal of the device. Should she page her? She knew she needed someone. And not just anyone, either. Someone who she could rely on and so far, Arizona was proving to be a fantastic candidate for that.

She found herself punching in Arizona's pager number and within a few moment's Arizona was calling Callie.

* * *

><p>"Callie?" Arizona's voice was rushed and out of breath; worried even. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Arizona. Are you busy?"

"Well, I just finished my final scheduled surgery for the day, but I'm also on-call tonight. Are you alright?"

Callie cleared her throat before explaining to Arizona about the hearing and how she'd need someone there. This wasn't something to toy around with and it made her nervous enough to have to explain what her husband had done to her. She wasn't sure she was ready to share it with one person let alone a whole court room.

Arizona fully understood. Having to share something that was so deeply personal; a secret that was supposed to remain just that, was now being forced to be exposed. "I don't know how long I can stay, but I will do my best to be there as long as possible. I just have to finish a few post-ops and I'll be there in just an hour."

Callie and Arizona shared idled good-byes before hanging up, leaving Callie to dress up appropriately for court. She made sure to wear formal dress pants accompanied with a white blouse and grey vest to give her a hint of fashion in her 'ready to explain everything about her personal life' attire.

Callie stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her vest before moving to a mirror and analysing herself. She eyed her tear stained face, before looking at how... formal and regal she looked. She wasn't used to having to dress like an adult. Her usual outfits pertained to either skirts and dressy tops as opposed to what she would rather wear. Either way, this nor her usual look, really ever showed off how she wanted to dress. She wanted tight jeans, sexy shirts, and those really awesome bad-ass leather jackets. She wanted to be bad-ass.

Most of the time, when she was at work, she was bad-ass, but she was never really thrilled by fixing hearts. Wasn't that just the weirdest? Saving a beating heart never really gave Callie a thrill; the _one_ thing that was meant to keep anyone alive, _never_ gave her a thrill.

Callie shook her head and lifted up the white collar of her blouse, popping it up slightly.

That would have to be as 'bad-ass' as she could pull off for now.

* * *

><p>Arizona watched as Callie sucked in a sharp breath as she watched Owen make his way to the bench from her across the room, his hands cuffed, his face drooped and full of pain.<p>

Arizona wanted to help Callie; she wanted to hold her close and try to help make her know that everything would be okay.

But they barely knew each other. And there was no way she could pull her in for a hug while her _husband _was waiting to be sentenced.

Instead, Arizona grabbed Calliope's hand reassuringly. Their fingers didn't link, but their palms touched. She watched as Callie glanced at the instant physical connection. Arizona was somewhat surprised that she hadn't pulled away.

Before they knew it, the judge had made her way to the seat behind the desk. Her face wasn't angry. It remained emotionless as the case was read out. It was interesting to watch a judge do their job. They had to remain focused; unbiased. They needed to listen to all the facts and make sure that their judgement was correct. They were the ones to enforce the law.

Most of the time, the doctors were the ones fixing those who disobeyed the law. It was actually kind of funny how their jobs coincided.

"Mr. Hunt; you've been through plenty of tests, plenty of doctors who've examined your mental stability," The judge began. "And from the records that we've seen..." The judge glanced at the dark-skinned Latina who's face was full of nothing but worry, fear, and confusion. "You've been sentenced to remain as a patient in the psychiatric ward of the nearest hospital. However, you are unable to be a patient at Seattle Grace Mercy West, so it will have to be another one close by. Hunt, you've proven you are not fully recovered from the events in Iraq. Although we commend you for your duties, you need to find a way to fix or at the very least get help for the now diagnosed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

The judge glanced around before continuing.

"You are not able to see any of your children until you've been assessed by your main psychiatrist, and for at least a year after that you will only be allowed supervised visits. As for Mrs. Hunt, you will remain the central guardian of your children. You may choose to see Mr. Hunt out of your own free will, but the children are not allowed to accompany you. Court is dismissed."

And with that, the gavel was pounded against the wooden block and the judge made her way out of the court room.

Owen's head collapsed in his hands before tears began to spill from his ice blue eyes. Callie could practically feel hear heart shatter within her chest. Suddenly, she felt her hand being squeezed gently.

Callie looked over to Arizona who was smiling lightly. Her eyes drifted to Owen who was being lead out by security guards, then back to Arizona. The two stayed in the same spot on the bench in the now empty courtroom. Calliope dropped her head to Arizona's shoulder.

The two of them remained in silence, Arizona using her thumb to stroke the back of Callie's hand. There were no words that could be said to make this situation any better, so they did just that. Left themselves alone in a room with no words and for them in that moment, was enough.


End file.
